paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paper Tundra: Sticker Star
Paper Tundra: Sticker Star is a fanon videogame for the Nintendo 3DS. *Rated: E (Everyone) *Content: Comic Mischief *Launch Date: February 14th, 2015 The story starts during the night of the annual holiday, the Sticker Fest, where the citizens come to witness the Sticker Comet fly by in the sky. It is said that the Sticker Comet will make everyone's wishes come true. Ryder, on stage, shows the audience (which consists of Tundra and a myriad of pups) the comet as it floats down to the scene. Suddenly, Pawser and his troops appear and crash the festivities. Out of want for the comet, Pawser decides to take it as his own. Chase, Marshall and Rocky attempt to pull Pawser away but inadvertently have him crash into the Sticker Comet, breaking it into six pieces and sprawling them across all Adventure Bay. One of them happens to fall on Pawser’s head making him more powerful, and unleashing a tornado which scares away the pups. A furious Tundra tries to attack him, but is overpowered and later wakes up with the Sticker Fest in a disaster: pups have been stuck everywhere by Pawser, and Ryder is missing. After regaining consciousness, Tundra meets Sticky, a sticker fairy and the caretaker of the Royal Stickers. After a conversation with her, Tundra then suggests that she will help her get the Royal Stickers back, and Sticky finally agrees with her and gives her an album. Tundra starts by freeing the pups affixed in tape placed by Pawser in the damaged festival, gaining a hammer in the process. Tundra heads to the main town, Decalburg. After liberating the pups, Tundra heads towards the plaza east of town and discovers the area rolled up. Three pups, led by Zuma, together push to unroll the Plaza and bring it back to normal, accidentally trapping Zuma under the fountain in the process. As Tundra leaves the town, she gets ambushed by a trio of bandits. Sticky uses the opportunity to explain how battling foes with stickers work and Tundra manages to defeat them, causing the trio of bandits to flee. Protagonists *Tundra *Sticky Allies *Chase *Marshall *Zuma *Ryder On the game are only six worlds: *World 1 (Garden Plains) *World 2 (Desert Ruins) *World 3 (Beach Isles) *World 4 (Snowy Mountain) *World 5 (Cloud Land) *World 6 (Adventure Bay) Stickers are the only items to appear in Sticker Star. They serve as the only method of attack, items to solve puzzles, and the like. Stickers can be found anywhere in levels, being stuck across the environment and inside blocks, and can also be purchased in shops. Any stickers collected are stored in the album. Paper Tundra.png|Ready for Adventure! Paper Tundra 3DS icon.png|Paper Tundra: Sticker Star Icon Menu Kibble Sticker.png|Cookie Bone Sticker Jump Sticker.png|Jump Sticker C Battery.png|Battery Sticker Flashlight.png|Flashlight Sticker Magnet Sticker.png|Magnetic Sticker Sticker Album.png|Sticker Album Lightning.png|Lightning Sticker Banana Sticker.png|Banana Peel Sticker 10.png|Paintbrush Sticker Chocolate Donut.png|Donut Sticker Scissors.png|Scissors Sticker Lucky Charm Sticker.png|Lucky Charm Sticker Hammer Sticker.png|Hammer Sticker Propeller Box Sticker.png|Propeller Box Sticker Paper tundra.png|Paper Tundra drawing made by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Category:RPG Games Category:Fanon Video Games